particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pan-Dundorfianism
Pan-Dundorfianism (Dundorfian: Pandundorfianismus) is the pan-nationalist political idea of uniting all Dundorfian-speaking and Dundorfian cultured people throughout Northern Artania. The idea began during the early period of colonization of Northern Artania by the Dundorfians, many of the original Dundorfic tribes attempted to unite the other Dundorfic tribes into a large confederation, several times a strong leader such as Herleva of the Merkomanni were able to unite the Dundorfic tribes into large confederation to take on enemies. The idea gained concept in modern times however, around the 16th century when political philosopher Volkhard Greiter began writing that it was the duty of the Dundorfian Reich to unify all Dundorfian-speaking people and to work to keep the Dundorfian Reich together, it was a period when the Dundorfian Reich was losing its grasp over vast areas of land, including Ikradon. Pan-Dundorfianism became a much more political power in 1813 when the political pamphlets "Steigen von der Dundorfischer Nation" (Luthoran: "Rise of the Dundorfian Nation") by Klaus Bernhoff, a Philosophy Professor at the University of Oderveld. Despite several flaws in his argument, it was the basis for further ethnic-based nationalism which lead Franz Wagener in 1817, a Dundorfian exile living in Kirlawa to write "Der Alldundorfischer Bewegung" (Luthoran: "Pan-Dundorfianism") which formed the basis for the foundation of the modern Dundorfian state as well as modern Dundorfian nationalism. It was at this time that the concept of Reichsdunorfische, Volksdundorfische and Auslanddundorfische were created by Xaver Preinfalk, a student of Wagener in 1819. Reichsdundorfische and Volksdundorfische Reichsdundorfische (Luthoran: "Reich Dundorfians") is an archaic term for Dundorfians who live in Dundorf proper or were originally apart of the Dundorfian Reich prior to its collapse. Overtime the term lost grounds as the Socialist and Communist governments in Dundorf suppressed feelings of ethnic and national attachment in place of Socialist and Communist attachment. The term also lost ground as Dorvik became the leading Dundorfian state and as such the term Volksdundorfische became a lot more prominent as a wider representation of all Dundorfians. The term Reichsdundorfische is rarely used and is widely considered to be a "dead term". Volksdundorfische (Luthoran: Ethnic Dundorfians) were once Dundorfians who lived in an area that Dundorf once controlled or maintained close ties with the Dundorfian culture. The term however now comes to encompass all those Dundorfians (be it Lorman, Dorvish or other) who live on the Artanian continent. The term Volksdundorfische gained popularity as the ever surging and powerful Volksdundorfische Cultural Association gain prominence and began a push to forgo the use of Reichsdundorfische. Overtime the concept of Volksdundorfische had run into several issues. Original ethnic theorist first considered it to be similar to the concept of Auslanddundofische with those living abroad but it came to encompass the ideals that it refers to those who accept Dundorfian culture and are inherently Dundorfian while being born to Dundorfian parents in a foreign land. For instance, a large majority of Volksdundorfische live in Merkan, Kirlawa while they are Kirlawan citizens and a good majority of them are Kirlawan nationalist, they are considered to be similar to Dundorfians and keep a good majority of Dundorfian values and culture while adapting into their own. During the early 18th, 19th and 20th century the Dundorfian government worked extensively to have the Volksdundorfische supplant their national governments to further hold together the crumbling Dundorfian Empire. The term and concept of Volksdundorfische is applied to those ethnic groups such as the Lormans, Dorvish, and the Alorians, Kirlawans, Ikradonians who adhere to Dundorfian culture still despite their national governments suppressing them. Traditionally Volksdundorfische have close association with each other and form into Selbstschutzverband (Dundorfian: Self protection associations) which are groups of Volksdundorfische who work together in either political, economic and cultural association. These close communities work together to ensure that they are not targets of prosecution and at times have armed themselves to protect themselves. In recent centuries only the Dorvish, Lormans and some Rutanians have continued to use the concept of Volksdundorfische, while others such as the Alorians, Kirlawan and a majority of Rutanians have attempt to deny their ethnicities. The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association (Luthoran: Volksdundorfische Kulturverein) which is a large pan-Dundorfian Volksdundorfische association has recognized that certain members of foreign states do not have a right to claim to be Volksdundorfische due to their lack of adherence to culture. Auslanddundorfische Auslanddundorfische (Luthoran: Foreign Dundorfians) are Dundorfians who are live abroad throughout the world. Many Dundorfians who live abroad have the ability to have dual citizenship despite laws within the Dundorfian nation; the law traditionally applies to non-ethnic Dundorfians who apply for dual citizenship. Auslanddundofische were targeted throughout history as agents of the Dundorfian state as Dundorfians traditionally maintain a close nationalistic love of their home country, however this is not always true. Auslanddundorfische are offered perks and things to bring them home on occasion and traditionally are those who travel abroad for business or religious reasons. The key difference between Auslanddundorfische and Volksdundorfische is traditionally that Auslanddundorfische lose their ethnic culture overtime and traditionally are located off the Artanian continent or further locations such as Malivia. Modern Pan-Dundorfianism Rutania In Rutania, there is a large Dundorfian population and it is active within politics throughout the entire country. At one point, the Rutanian volksdundorfische ruled Rutania and created the Rutanian Reich, the Rutanian Reich was a creation of far-right, hardline conservative and nationalist parties within Rutania. They had the back of several influential politicians within Dundorf and they served as a pro-Dundorfian fighting force during the Second Dundorfian Civil War. The collapse of the Rutanian Reich signaled a shift in power for the Rutanian volksdundorfische, they were cast down and many of them immigrated to Dorvik, Dundorf proper or Ikradon. Today, the Rutanian volksdundorfische have slowly began to return to Rutania as many of the descendants of the war have since passed and time has healed many wounds. The Rutanenische Selbstschutzverband serves as the primary meeting place of volksdundorfische in Rutania and works closely with the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association which is headquartered in Dundorf itself. Kirlawa In Kirlawa, there is a very active volksdundorfische population located in Uwakah (known as Grunwald to the Dundorfians) which is close to the Dorvish border. Kirlawa has long oppressed its volksdundorfische population and as a result has a much more militant selbstschutzverband. Kirlawa also has another militant organization known as the Dundorfian Western Marches Society (Dundorfian: Dundorfischer Westenmarkenverein) which advocates for Dundorfian intervention into the country as a result of being oppressed by the Kirlawan government. Members of the Dundorfian Western Marches Society know Kirlawa as Merkanland after the Dundorfic Merkomanni tribe which inhabited the modern area of Merkan. Aloria In Aloria, the Alorienische Selbstschutzverband is weaker than others throughout Artania. Aloria has surpressed their volksdundorfische for many years and with the rise of the Dorvish state to the north, many of them have migrated and been granted Dorvish citizenship in order to practice their ethnicity. While the Alorienische Selbstschutzverband is stil active in operation, it is poorly financed and weak in political influence in power. There have been calls from the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association to reinvigorate the group but calls have failed to do so. Ichredön Ichredön grew fiercely independent from the Dundorfian Reich and formed their own culture and their own language after the Sudsiedlung and eventual break from the Dundorfian Reich. Ichredön does not operate a selbstschutzverband currently but during the Ibutho Civil War the VDKV called for volksdundorfische to arm themselves and prepare for warfare if necessary. Volksdundorfische Cultural Association The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association (Dundorfian: Volksdundorfische Kulturverein) is the international organization dedicating to keeping contact with and organizing the Volksdundorfische throughout the world. The VDKV is primarily focused on mobilizing and keeping contact with the Volksdundorfische, they maintain the Auslanddundorfischeamt (Luthoran: Foreign Dundorfian Office) which works with those Auslanddundorfische who want to maintain a relationship with their native country. The VDKV is responsible for organizing efforts throughout the world, primarily Artania, to finance and inform Volksdundorfische of information about Dundorf, keep them up to date about their politics and create a strong cultural bond between these groups. The VDKV is responsible for organization the Selbstschutzverband, where they have their primary influence as an organization. The translation into Luthoran gives these units a much more militaristic sense, at one point in history they once were but eventually they formed into the modern political action groups that they are today. It should be noted that most selbstschutzverband do maintain a military wing with military style ranks, this usually however, is more for former military officers who wish to maintain their sense of hierarchy and organization. The VDKV operates at what they call the "Reich" level despite the nonexistence of the Dundorfian Reich. In 1901, almost a century after the foundation of the first selbstschutzverband the various groups met at the Selbstschutz Große Ausschuss (Luthoran: Self protection grand committee). This meeting was designed to formally organize the Selbstschutz, this is where the VKDV was formed as the "Reich" level organization. The meeting also saw the adoption of the current rank structure for both political and military officers, it also grounded its organization at all levels. The 1901 meeting was a watershed moment for all self protection units and gave them unparalleled access to resources within Dundorf. The 1901 meeting would also see its organizational structure used several dozen times by various nationalist and far-right political parties. The model for organization and hierarchy would come to be revered, especially in political organizations that revered a strong, central figure which the hierarchy, despite its it lack of a central "head" could use it to his advantage. Selbstschutzverband The Selbstschutzverband (Luthoran: Self protection associations/units), usually shortened to Selbstschutz, are organized associations of volksdundorfische in countries that are not currently governed by volksdundorfische governments, such as the one in Dorvik. These self protection units are the basic organizing unit for political, cultural and economic prosperity for volksdundorfische throughout Northern Artania. A large majority of these organizations started when local national governments began to suppress the volksdundorfische, some of them were closed and then reopened when they were necessary such was the case in Rutania. These self protection units are traditionally highly organized and centralized, such is Dundorfian culture. They are focused around a central, national office and have branches throughout various regions, major cities and other levels of organization. Category:Political ideologies Category:Dundorfians